marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Thompson
Kevin Thompson, known as Kilgrave, was a British man with the ability to control people's minds. He was a figure from Jessica Jones' past, who came back to haunt her. Biography Early life Kevin Thompson was the son of the British scientists Albert and Louise Thompson. Kevin had a serious brain malfunction which would have caused him to be brain dead at twelve. His childhood hero was a rugby player named Eric Brantford. As a child, Kevin underwent heavy treatments which were required for his brain condition. Many of the treatments were highly painful and he even had spinal fluid removed. His own father experimented on him and his treatments caused him to develop mind control abilities. Kevin had tantrums and controlled his parents, even making his mother burn her own face with an iron, permanently scarring her. Due to fear, his parents abandoned him at the age of ten and he lived on to fend for himself. He eventually took on the alias of Kilgrave to conceal his identity. After witnessing Jessica Jones save Malcolm Ducasse from muggers, Kilgrave became infatuated with her. He then took her to a Szechuan restaurant and began using his mind control powers on her. He forced her to spend time with him as he took her to five star hotels and expensive restaurants. Kilgrave also raped her repeatedly, using his powers to make her have sex with him. Wishing to test if Jones wanted to stay with him, he gave her no orders for twelve hours. When she disobeyed him, he ordered her to cut off her own ear, but he ordered her to stop after seeing that she was obeying. Instead, Jones had only scarred herself behind her ear. When Kilgrave discovered that Reva Connors was in possession of a memory stick which featured footage of him being experimented on as a child, he forced her to reveal its location. He had Jones dig it up and then ordered her to deal with Reva. Horrified at what she had done, Jessica was free from Kilgrave's control. Running away, she disobeyed Kilgrave who ordered her to come back to him. At the same time, he was hit and nearly killed by a bus, whose driver was intoxicated at the time. He forced a man to donate his own kidneys to him to save his life and forced a doctor to perform the surgery. After the surgery, Kilgrave had faked his death and went into hiding. ''Jessica Jones ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Kevin Thompson underwent an experimental treatment that caused him to permanently develop, mind control, enhanced intuition/intelligence, perception, psychological abilities, willpower and charisma. *'Subliminal Messaging: '''He is very good with words and knows exactly what to say to implant thoughts or ideas into the subconscious of others, making them think that those were their own thoughts. *'Mind Control:' Kilgrave the ability to control another person's mind through literal verbal commands, thanks to a virus that he emits through micro particles in the air. He can bend people to his will with a few simple words. This ability is not constant, as he is able to speak without forcing control; rather he chooses when issue commands, comparable to hypnosis, but far more direct. The victim will not be able to perform any action not allowed by their physical and mental capabilities, such a person won’t be able to correctly answer a question, and they don’t know the answer to. However he can issue commands that affect the mind or consciousness (i.e. erasing memories), even though victims wouldn’t normally be able do so. Commands usually lasts up to 50 hours at a time unless time is stated. Commands may be issued to any individuals, and any numbers of individuals, these abilities affect any species. His reach is so strong that he was able to silence a whole room with only two words spoken as well as holding a whole police station hostage. He can even persuade others into hurting/killing others, themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable. He can command others by giving them orders to do his bidding no matter what the victim thinks or feel. *'Perception': He can perfectly read the facial expressions, body language of other, and figure out their thoughts and feelings ("literally reading someone like a book"). He can interrogate others without them knowing, and even answers without asking directly. This he is able to psychologically profile people based on their handwriting. *'Photographic Deduction:' He can intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. He possesses amazing skills of observation noticing even the smallest, and fastidious details without effort. He also possesses incredible skills of deduction and information processing of anything he's observed. He can figure out connections in whatever the he is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. *'Psychological Intuition:' He possess innate understanding/knowledge of psychology. He understand how the mind works to the smallest details. Allows him to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. He can use it for various purposes, often changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, even abusive tactics. He could use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, but instead he use it to manipulate others into doing his bidding, even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. He even got Hogarth a intelligent lawyer who is also a skilled manipulator and knows of Kilgraves atrocities to release him without using his powers. *'Criminology Intuition': He possesses extensive, innate, knowledge and skill in how to perform perfect crimes, running crime organizations and criminal activities. Using this ability, he can perform feats as always getting away with committing crimes and organizing a series of criminal activities to maintain high illegal income to make them wealthy and maintain control of areas. He can intimidate anyone and induce fear without saying a word. *'Charisma:' He intuitively very good with words, always knowing exactly what to say. He instinctively determines and knows how to interact with others. He could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. He has a great voice, eloquence and charisma. He is extremely handsome and has near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many. He can make allies with nearly anyone *'Willpower': He possesses endless; vitality, virility, humor, willpower & he never gets bored of life, and does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, as shown he is living life to the fullest regardless of time, as he went decades simply living a day-to-day life without ever getting bored or losing his vigor, virility and vitality. Although he is capable of empathy, compassion, honor and good, such as when he stopped the man from killing innocent people, he ordered the gunman to kill himself without hesitation, because sending him to prison is useless. He does not experience mental exhaustion, does not get disturbed, and he is quite sadistic. Although he can be unabashedly bloodthirsty, he keeps it from dominating his judgment. Relationships *Jessica Jones - Mind control victim, rape victim, enemy and killer. *Luke Cage - Mind control victim and enemy. *Trish Walker - Mind control victim and enemy. *Malcolm Ducasse - Mind control victim and enemy. *Jeryn Hogarth - Mind control victim and enemy. *Will Simpson - Mind control victim and enemy. *Hope Shlottman - Mind control victim and rape victim; deceased. *Albert Thompson - Father and mind control victim; deceased. *Louise Thompson - Mother and mind control victim; deceased. *Wendy Ross-Hogarth - Mind control victim; deceased. *Brett Mahoney - Mind control victim. *Oscar Clemons - Mind control victim. *Ruben - Mind control victim; deceased. *Frank Levin - Mind control victim. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Jessica Jones'' - David Tennant and James Freedson-Jackson (young) ***"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ***"AKA Crush Syndrome" ***"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ***"AKA 99 Friends" ***"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" ***"AKA You're a Winner" ***"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" ***"AKA WWJD?" ***"AKA Sin Bin" ***"AKA 1,000 Cuts" ***"AKA I've Got the Blues" ***"AKA Take a Bloody Number" ***"AKA Smile" **''Luke Cage'' ***"Take It Personal" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Kilgrave is named Zebediah Killgrave, and goes by the alias of "Purple Man". *In the comics, Kilgrave was a spy who got his powers when exposed to nerve gas after infiltrating a chemical refinery. In the show, he got his powers from being experimented on as a child. *In the comics, Kilgrave is Croatian, while in the show, he is British. Gallery ''Jessica Jones'' "AKA Smile" killgrave purple skin.png Promotion and Filming Jessica Jones and Kilgrave.png Jessica_Jones_Stills_04.jpg Kilgrave.jpg Kilgrave 01.jpg Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg David Tennant Purple Man AKA Jessica Jones Filming.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Purple_Man_set_photos.jpg Video Kilgrave -- Marvel 101 Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Earth-199999